Le commencement
by SaraGSR
Summary: Ce qui c'est passer après l'épisode 6x22, quand Grissom et Sara se retrouvent seul dans la salle de réunion. GSR bien entendu...


Ça fessait maintenant 5 minutes qu'ils se contemplaient s'en rien dire, mais s'en rien n'y comprendre Sara se mit à rire, rire à en pleurer. Grissom se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, mais le temps qu'il lui demande ce qui se passe ses collègue qui était encore au vestiaire arrivèrent en courant. Personne ne l'avait vu rire comme ça. Greg le premier arriver sur les lieux regarda Sara puis Grissom.

G.S : Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

G.G : Je n'en ai aucune idée !!!!

S.S : Justement rien, on pouvait lire du regret dans sa voix, c'est rien, juste un coup de fatigue.

N.S : Toi fatigué ??? Est bien il doit y avoir quelque chose pour que tu dises ça.

S.S : Peut être bien... Son regarde croisa celui de Grissom qui ne disait rien, il l'observait... Je viens juste de me rendre compte de ce qu'avait dit Mr Caprice.

C.W : Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit pour te mettre dans ses états.

Sara ne répondait pas, elle en avait trop dit.

S.S : Rien, je rentre chez moi, on pouvait presque voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux, elle passa la porte se retourna pour croiser le regard de Grissom, mais il ne s'était pas retourné, ça ne l'étonnait pas, elle savait depuis des annnées qu'elle ne pouvait rien attendre de lui. À plus tard...

C.W : Sara... Mais elle était déjà partie, Catherine se tourna vers Grissom et demanda qu'est ce qui c'était passé.

G.G : Je n'en ai aucune idée, je... Bonne soirée. Il se leva et retourna dans son bureau.

En rentrant chez elle, Sara prit directement la dirction de la salle de bain, prendre une douche pour se changer les idées était la meilleur solution, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire oublié ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire, ou plutôt fait des choses, comment avait t-elle pu se mettre à rire comme ça devant lui et réagir ainsi devant tous ses collègues, qu'est ce qui pensait d'elle maintenant!!! _Aller ressaisis toi, tu ne vas pas encore te faire manger par ce type, il t'a déjà fait assez souffrir dans le passé_, elle sursauta, quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas, ça devait être un de ses voisins, il pouvait attendre plus tard, elle n'avait pas la force de parler à qui que se soit et en plus elle était encore en peignoir. Mais sa sonnait encore, elle s'approchait pour voir qui s'était quand elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

G.G : Sara, je sais que vous êtes là, alors ouvrez moi. Elle c'était arrêté net, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Grissom était devant chez elle, mais une seul chose qui lui traversait l'esprit._ Je ne peux pas le recevoir, je suis même pas habillé_.

G.G : Sara, s'il vous plait ouvrez moi, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous allez, vous n'aviez pas l'air bien en partant. Sa voix était sincère, mais si elle lui ouvrait elle savait pas comment elle allait réagir.Pendant l'enquête une personne sans en avoir la moindre idée avait ouvert une blessure qu'elle avait enfin, ou presque réussit à fermer et l'auteur de cette blessure c'était lui et elle savait que si elle ouvrait cette porte elle n'arriverrais surment pas à se contrôler et qu'elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur dans un excès de colère. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout pas faire.

S.S : Je suis désolé, mais je viens juste de me doucher et je suis encore en peignoir. Elle savait que si il était là, le faite qu'elle soit en peignoir ne le ferai pas partir, mais elle espèrait tout de même.

G.G : Sara, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, alors habillez vous et laissez moi entrer.

S.S : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? Elle s'était approchée de plus en plus de la porte s'en sans rendre compte comme pour essayer de le voir et sans attendre la réponse de Grissom elle décida d'ouvrir. Je vous laisse vous installez, je vais me changer.

G.G : Merci.

Il la dévorait des yeux en la voyant s'éloigner, il ne pensait qu'elle lui avait inventé cette histoire de peignoir pour ne pas le laisser entrer, mais c'était vrai, elle était magnifique, il aurait aimé le lui dire, même le crier, mais il ne pouvait pas, son peignoir beige et fin reflétait bien sa merveilleuse silhouette si fine qu'avait son corp, _arrête tu ne peux pas, elle est trop jeune tu le sais._ Mais elle revenait déjà, encore plus magnifique avec un débardeur et un jean, c'était tellement simple, mais ça lui allait tellement bien, tout lui allait bien, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre, il l'observait et il ne pouvait rien dire, il était émerveillé, comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose devant cette femme qui le fessait t'en rêver. Elle rompit ce silence.

S.S : Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ?

G.G : Non, merci.

Il la regarda partir derrière le bar, ses cheveux mouillé qui tombait sur sa peau la rendait vraiment sexy. Mais il détourna vite son regard pour se concentrer sur autre chose et se rendre compte quand presque deux ans son appartement n'avait pas changé, tout était parfaitement bien rangé sauf une pille de dossier sur son bureau. Il n'y avait que l'essentielle, canapé, bureau, bibliothèque, télé, ordi, mais rien sur les murs juste un poster encadré de San-Francisco et une seule photo, une photo qui réunissait tous ses collègues, mais pas une seule de sa famille. Il fut tiré de ses observations au retour de Sara, elle avait l'air soucieuse et lui aussi, _qu'est ce qu'il me veut._

G.G : Sara,... Qu'est ce qui vous êtes arrivé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi êtes vous partis dans cet état ? Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qu'elle état il voulait parler qu'elle lui avait déjà répondu sèchement.

S.S : Rien. Elle sentit un flot de sentiment l'envahir, mais il fallait qu'elle le contrôle.

G.G : Vous me paressiez très mal en partant et ça m'inquiétait...

S.S : Ça vous inquiétait... C'est nouveau ça... Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait haussé la voix.

G.G : Sara, est ce que ça va ? Il lui parlait tendrement ce qui avait le don d'énerver sa collègue.

S.S : Oh, très bien!!! s'empressa t-elle de dire ironiquement, tout va très bien, je rate ma vie à chaque nouveau jour, ça je le sais et toujours pour la même raison, mais le faite est qu'aujourd'hui quelqu'un me la vraiment fait comprendre !!!

G.G : Voilons Sara, vous ne raté pas votre vie, vous êtes brillante...

S.S : Bien sûr, mais comment est-ce que vous osez me dire ça, vous... Pour vivre il faut avoir ses rêves, vous le savez, tout le monde a un rêve. Grissom était perdu, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi les rêves ?

G.G : J...

S.S : Et ce type « Puisse votre rêve se réaliser », mais c'est impossible... Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillants. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, elle résistait, mais elle savait qu'elle allait céder, elle ne pouvait plus tenir ça lui fessait trop mal.

G.G : Pourquoi dite vous ça, votre rêve peut encore se réaliser, vous avez toute votre vie devant vous.

S.S : Vous ne comprenez rien, vous n'avez jamais rien compris. Une larme coulait maintenant sur sa joue ce qui semblait briser le coeur de Grissom qui ne comprenait toujours rien, mais qui avait qu'une idée, la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, _tu ne peux pas..._ Vous n'avez jamais compris, c'est vous, vous entendez, vous. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça, elle savait qu'il allait fuir juste après et la laisser seule sans rien dire, mais elle continua les larmes se multipliant sur ses joues, Grissom c'est vous mon rêve, mais vous ne l'avez jamais compris, vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à moi, jamais, vous... vous êtes intéressé que par vos insectes... Grissom la regardait et à la grande surprise de Sara il commença à parler, mais sa voix n'était plus tendre, on pouvait presque y voir de la colère.

G.G : Qu'est se que vous dites ? Que je ne me suis jamais interessé à vous ? Un rire lui échappa Comment vous pouvez dire ça, vous... tu es la seul femme à qui je porte autant d'intérêt, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. Tu es la seule femme qui me rend malade en te voyant ou t'imaginant avec un autre homme. Tu es tellement spéciale, tellement belle,...

S.S : Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne la jamais montré si ce que tu dis est vrai ???? Les larmes se transformaient en sanglots et Grissom semblait s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle s'en réussir à la toucher.

G.G : Pour toi,... c'est pour toi que j'ai renoncé à toi,...

S.S : Pour moi, elle venait de lui couper la parole, mais pourquoi, je n'ai jamais été intéressé que par vous, je n'ai jamais réussi à être heureuse avec un homme parce que vous etiez toujours là, je vous l'ai montré des centaines de fois, alors pourquoi toujours refuser???

G.G : Je, j'ai 15 ans de plus que toi, ça fait une belle différence.

S.S : Peut imp...

G.G : Peut importe ? Pour le moment,mais après, dans quelques années, tu vas regretter, tu voudras voir des gens de ton âge et tu rencontrera un homme, jeune et... et tu me laisseras.

S.S : C'est pas possible!!! Comment peut-tu dire cela ? Tu me connais ?? Est-ce qu'un seul jour je suis arrivé en retard ou bien parti en avance pour aller à une soirée ? Ou pour quelqu'un ? Grissom s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais ne lui en laissa pas l'occation. Laisse-moi finir, c'est en réagissant comme tu l'as fait pendant toutes ses années que tu gâches ma vie.

Plus personne ne parlait, les sanglots de Sara c'étaient calmés par cet excès de colère et laissaient la place à quelques larmes qu'une main venait délicatement sécher. Ce simple touché leurs lançait des étincelles dans tout leur corps. Ils se regardaient et la joue de Sara se posa doucement sur cette main, leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, ils pouvaient voir leurs désirs. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se touchèrent pour ne plus se quitter, elles jouaient et leurs langues finir par se goutter lentement puis plus vite. Il la prit par les reins pour l'avoir le plus près d'elle et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se dirigeaient inconsciemment vers sa chambre, s'en que leurs lèvres ne puissent se quitter. Il finit par la soulever et la plaquer dans son lit, ses mains remontaient sous son débardeur, à la découverte de son corps. Il quitta ses lèvres pour partir à la découverte de son cou, elle n'en revenait pas l'homme qu'elle avait tant désiré pendant toutes ses années était enfin là, mais une peur l'emporta soudain, comment allait t-il réagir après cette nuit, mais le désir noyât ses craintes et ses lèvres retrouvèrent celle de son nouvel amant.


End file.
